


Breaking Strides

by BigHGBrother



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break My Stride, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHGBrother/pseuds/BigHGBrother
Summary: Marinette was expecting a relaxing day before the 80's themed dance, when Hawkmoth has other plans.





	Breaking Strides

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 6+ years since I've ever gotten to write or had the inspiration to write so it may not be as fluent as I would like to be, but if this turns out well, my future fics will probably get better.

It was a nice and calm Saturday in Paris, Marinette was doing her laundry humming Clara Nightingale’s new song enjoying what seemed to be a relaxing day to herself without any akumas or schoolwork bothering her. She was washing some fabric to finish a project she came up in her head. The school was having a dance themed with the 80’s, and immediately, Marinette had an idea for the outfit.

            The outfit was going to have a red and black polka-dotted tanktop with an off-the-shoulder loose crop top in highlight pink that has bright lime green words that say, “By the power of Cataclysm!” on top. Followed a black skirt with red and black tulle to add volume to the skirt. Below that, there were some net styled pantyhose and bright lime green leg warmers and highlighted pink shoes. For accessory, the hands had bright green arm warmers and net hand gloves. Marinette plans to have her hair in her usual pigtails but higher and frizzled up in some scrunchies. Her bangs would be ironed to be crimped as the last touch. Alya already gave her some makeup and some links to some YouTube videos to show how to do and 80’s themed makeup. Later at the dance, Alya was going to bring a bunch of glowsticks for everyone to use.

            Everyone in Marinette’s class seems to be super excited about the dance. Even Chloe seemed pretty excited despite how she constantly called the 80’s tacky and utterly ridiculous. If Marinette can remember, Chloe and Sabrina planned to dress up as Jem and Kimber Benton from some 80’s show. Poor Kim is probably being bossed around to dress like Rio to fit Chloe’s theme. While other classmates are being more practical, it’s still pretty easy to see the constant chatter about the dance. Marinette plans on letting this just be a fun time out with her friends even if a certain blonde headed boy doesn’t ask her to the dance, no matter how many times her best friend tries to set them up.

            Since the dance was tomorrow, all Marinette had to do was sew the tulle onto the skirt and finish dying the shirt, leg warmers, and arm warmers. Which are in the laundry at this very moment. She needs everything to be perfect if she plans on confessing to Adrien at the dance. That is, if she can make a coherent sentence around him.

             And loud crash followed by some 80’s songs break Marinette from her thoughts. Running upstairs, she groans, “Just when I thought I would have a nice day.”

            “Duty can call at any time, Marinette,” giggled Tikki.

            “let’s make this quick so I can finish the outfit on time. Tikki, Spots On!’ yelled Marinette.

            Moments later, Ladybug lands onto the top of the Arc De Triomphe next to her leather clad partner.

“Chat Noir, where do you suspect the akuma to be?”

“I think it’s a student from Collège François Dupont, I heard the school is having and 80’s themed dance soon. I guess a student got rejected.” Chat Noir stated.

Looking closely, Marinette recognizes the akuma to be a student from a grade under her, the girl was dressed all out in 80’s clothing. Her arm warmers seem to darken whenever she uses her power, which makes anyone caught in the action to change their attire to the same fashion and dancing horrible workout dance moves.

“I am GroovyMaster, since everyone will enjoy the dance but me, I’ll let everyone dance forever!” cried the akuma.

            “Hawkmoth certainly picked a creative one,” Muttered Ladybug, “Chat Noir I think the Akuma is in her arm warmers, they darken whenever she uses her powers.”

            “What’s your plan to get them off her?” asked Chat.

            Marinette thought for a moment, looking for any openings. She notices that her arms are open wide and come then come together at a cross when she uses her powers.

            “Maybe if you can distract her long enough, I can bound her and her arms up just as she’s about to use her powers on you. But be careful to dodge it if I can’t get her on the first try” Ladybug suggested.

            And with that, Chat Noir started to run off to the villain, hoping to just distract her with taunts, but unfortunately, his bad luck kicked in. A student around their age started to run towards the akumatized villain, not paying attention to their surroundings.

            “Angie, I’m sorry, I didn’t think this is how you would react.” Said the boy. Unbeknownst to him, a random van painted is bright colors was coming towards them. It seems as though no one was driving the vehicle.

            GroovyMaster stopped what she was doing and turned around. Fury coursing throughout her body. She goes into stance to use her power again and aims for the boy. Before it was too late, Chat Noir jumps in front of the boy while using his cataclysm to destroy the oncoming 80’s van. Despite his efforts, both the boy and him ended up transforming. While he still wears all black, Chat wore a disco vest and bellbottom pants with platform shoes, Chats hair was slicked back as he started dancing to the song Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder. The dance was something similar to the Prep, mixed with a little bit of the wop. Then the Biz, and during the slower part, he did the Moonwalk. And then repeated variations of said dances ending the song with a twist to the floor. Repeating the song and dance again.

            Ladybug goes and hide to think of another plan. Using her lucky charm, she receives a can of superhero strength can of hairspray. Instantly, she came up with a plan to keep GroovyMaster still long enough to slip the arm warmers off of her.

            “Where are you Ladybug? Don’t you care about your partner?” taunted the akuma, “I’ll bet you would care more if I were to take his miraculous, wouldn’t you? Isn’t that all you care about?”

            Without responding, Ladybug swings by with the can ensnaring the villain from behind. Her movements slowing down substantially. And slowly, one swing after another, GroovyMaster was finally frozen in place. Marinette takes of the arm warmers and rip the fabric, releasing the dark butterfly.

            “Time to de-evilize!” ladybug yells, purifying the papillon, “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

            Throwing the can of hairspray into the air, everything turned back to normal. The villain now back to a regular girl sitting in confusion.

            After tending to the victim and the civilians around them, Chat Noir’s miraculous begins to beep uncontrollably.

            “Ladybug, you need to help me, I’m going to detransform any second!” Chat exclaimed, “I’m out of camembert so I need help hiding now!”

            And with that, Marinette swings the both of them to an empty alley. The moment that she lets go to turn away, however, is when Chat’s transformation drops revealing a certain green-eyed boy that holds the heart of the Parisian superhero. Both frozen, Plagg was the first to break their trance.

            “I need…camembert…now,” whined the cheese vacuum. But he stops realizing what was happening in front of him.

            “Adrien?” Ladybug says, “You were Chat Noir this whole time? I don’t believe it.”

            “Are you disappointed?” Adrien cringed, his heart receiving a sharp pain as he said those words. This wasn’t how he wanted to reveal himself. But now, there was nothing either of could do.

            Marinette however started to hyperventilate just a little bit. She couldn’t believe it; her crush was her partner all along. She wonders into her thoughts finding all the similarities between the two. It made sense now, the rough home life, the blonde hair, how he was able to fight so well against Riposte. She starts to blush bright red remembering how she had kissed him twice now. Snapping out of her thoughts, her earrings start to erratically beep.

            Sighing, Ladybug says, “No I’m not disappointed. I’m just afraid you’ll be disappointed in who is under this mask. I suppose now that there’s no point in hiding my identity, since I know yours, it wouldn’t be fair.”

            Marinette closes her eyes as she releases her transformation, not wanting to see Adrien’s reaction. She hears a small gasp from him, the temptation being too big she cracks and eye to see complete and utter shock sketched across his features. With her hope crushing into tiny pieces, Marinette looks down and starts to turn around to run away from embarrassment. But before she could start running, a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she feels a weight land on her shoulder following a few sniffles.

            “I’m so glad it’s you, I’m so so glad it’s you. There’s no one else I would ever ask it to be. It makes so much sense now, not only are you our everyday Ladybug, but you literally are our everyday Ladybug.” She can here Adrien mumble, “I could never be disappointed. I just wished I realized it sooner.”

            Marinette turns around to meet a tear stained face. Torn, she asks. “Are you just saying this because you know who Ladybug is or is everything sincere?” her voice cracking near the end.

            Something played on Adrien’s face she couldn’t recognized. Confusion? Hurt? But then he shakes his head and responds.

            “I truly mean it, Marinette. I never told anyone this but if Ladybug hadn’t of shown up, I probably would have fallen for you just as who you are. But to be honest, I always thought I made you uncomfortable because of the gum incident. I just thought you never truly trusted me after that.” Adrien says, while avoiding eye contact and blushing.

            “I-I’m not untomfort- I mean uncomfortable, a-around you.” Marinette stuttered. Her nerves on fire. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes imagining that Adrien was just Chat so she can make a coherent sentence. “Truth is… I only act this way because… because,” Marinette takes another breath. She can do this, he just admitted his feelings to her, why couldn’t she? “Because, I’ve been in love with you since the day we first met, after the umbrella incident. I’ve just been too nervous to be normal around you because I thought if you knew you’d turn me down and then it would be too awkward to hang out. So, I just decided to not tell you, no matter how badly Alya, Nino, and the class tried to help me.”

            Taking in her words carefully, Adrien’s smile widened, slowly turning into a Cheshire grin. “Well then M’Lady, would you care to join me at the dance tomorrow? I think it’ll be more fun to tell Nino and Alya if we came together without telling anyone, wouldn’t you think?”

            Marinette started to laugh when Adrien started to wiggle his eyebrows, “I think you getting somewhere Chaton. Besides, I can’t wait to see Chloe and Lila’s reaction when they see me with you.”

            Adrien rubs the back of his neck in a nervous chuckle, “I’m sure Chloe will understand at some point, she may act on outside but when you really get to know her, you’ll see that she really isn’t all that bad, she’s just…Possessive and controlling.”

            “Maybe, only time can tell.” Marinette commented with a small yet genuine smile.

            They sat in comfortable silence when Plagg once again interrupted them, “Sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but can I get my cheese now Kid.” This time, Tikki was next to him silently wishing for a cookie.

            “Sure Plagg, I just have to go to the store first.” Adrien says while Marinette hands Tikki a cookie. Adrien turns to Marinette, “So about the dance, would you like to get dinner first? Say six?” eyes hopeful.

            Marinette smile widens and she giggles, “Six is fine.”

            And with that the two separate for the remainder of the day.

            The following day, Adrien picks Marinette up where they eat at Steak’N Shake. Adrien said he picked it to get into the decade to which Marinette points out that he was probably thinking of the wrong decade. “So, Grease wasn’t from the 80’s?” he asked puzzled.

To which Marinette laughs, “That movie wasn’t even made in the 80, it was made in the 70’s.” and with that they enjoy their dinner and head to the school courtyard, where the dance was being held.

The moment they walked in, their entire class noticed. Alya being the first to bring the limelight to them. Some students handed the other some money as it appears that they made bets on when they would get together.

“DUPAIN-CHENG!” yelled a very familiar voice.

Everyone turned to a very irritated Chloe who, instead of dressing up as Jem, somehow ended up looking like one of the Misfits. Seething, she walks up to Marinette in her face.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with _MY_ Adrikins!” she says.

To which Adrien responds, “Chloe, please calm down. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t yell at my girlfriend.” All eyes on him now, “She is my date for tonight, that is why she is here with me.”

With that Chloe’s jaw drops as shock forms on her face. Under her breath, she mumbles “Girlfriend, but I thought we would get together…”

“Chloe, I would appreciate it a lot of you can respect our relationship. Who knows, maybe you two can become friends. Please? Do this for me as a friend?” Adrien pleads nicely.

As if contemplating something, Chloe finally huffs and says, “Fine,” then steps closer to Marinette with a dangerous look on her face, “but if I find out that you hurt him, Dupain-Cheng, then you’ll get more than just a ruined fashion career. Treat him right, he needs all the love he can get, okay?”

Something akin to shock and confusion yet happiness plays on Marinette’s face, “Don’t worry Chloe, I promise to never hurt him.” She finally says.

And with that, the couple and the classmates enjoy the rest on the dance. When Break My Stride came on, everyone did the dance that Chat Noir did just like it was the new Cupid Shuffle. They all danced until the very last song.

When it was time to go home, Gorilla drove Adrien and Marinette back to the bakery. With both of them standing outside the door Marinette spoke. “So I’m your girlfriend now, huh?”

Adrien blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “If that’s okay with you, that is. I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

Marinette’s giggles broke any awkwardness the boy had, “I would like that as well.” Blush spreading across her face.

Adrien huffed a sigh of relief, “Good, um, is it alright to, um…” he trailed off, blushing furiously now.

But before he could build the courage to finish his question, Marinette saved him the chance of embarrassing himself any further by grabbing the collar of his very loose sweatshirt with the sleeves cutoff and kissed him. They both melted into the kiss with nothing but innocent passion and love. It almost seemed like the kiss never ended when they were interrupted by someone next to them clearing their throat.

They turn to see Marinette’s parents standing in the doorway with smiles beaming across their faces. Tom slightly grudgingly giving Sabine some cash, it appears they too betted against them. Sabine the says, “Sorry, we would’ve let you two continued, but twenty minutes has passed and it’s getting to be Marinette’s bed time.” She smiled sweetly. To which both kids began to blush hard yet again.

“See you tomorrow at school?” Adrien asks.

With the biggest smile, Marinette replies, “See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” With that Adrien places a kiss to her cheek and heads back to the car, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I got the inspiration from a challenge on Tumblr called Silly Songs With Ladybug. The song I wrote this to is Break My Stride By Matthew Wilder. If you want to see more of this type of stuff please give a review!


End file.
